1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs, and in particular, to a backrest assembly for a task chair, the backrest assembly including a backrest depth adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Task chairs are commonly used by persons while working in a seated position in an office or other occupational environment. Typically, such chairs include a base assembly with caster wheels for rolling movement over a floor surface, a pneumatic cylinder connecting the base assembly to the seat assembly for vertical adjustment, as well as a number of manual adjustment features to allow the user to adjust the position and/or movement characteristics of the chair to a desired configuration.
Many known task chairs include a seat depth adjustment feature, wherein the seat is adjustable in a front-to-back manner with respect to the seat support structure in order to accommodate differently sized users. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that seat depth adjustment mechanisms are often mechanically complex and usually must be integrated with a tilt control mechanism which is located beneath the seat. The integration of the seat depth adjustment mechanism with the tilt control mechanism tends to increase manufacturing difficulties and the overall cost of the chair. Further, the user must reach beneath the chair seat to actuate the seat depth adjustment mechanism.